


Movie fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [5]
Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Clementine

  
  
  
  
_Maybe I still haven’t become me. I don’t know how you tell for sure when you finally have._  



	2. Clementine

  
  
  
  
_How happy is the blameless vestal’s lot!_  
_The world forgetting, by the world forgot._  
_Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!_  
_Each pray’r accepted, and each wish resign’d._  
  



End file.
